Yoshi's Family
by kazarioc
Summary: Yoshi gets to meet his relatives. However, his brother has a secret that only he should knew. Includes special guest apperances. Chapters are coming up soon.
1. Intro Page

Yoshi's Family

Yoshi meets up with his relatives…and his brother's secret!

MAIN CHARACTERS:

**Yoshi:** The main character of the story. In it, he plans to meet up with his family, including his own brother!

**Boshi:** Yoshi's brother. As it turns out, he has hid a secret from everyone, but he's willing to tell Yoshi about it.

**Poshi:** Yoshi's cousin, a pink Yoshi who appears to be the sister of Voshee. She has allied herself with Tania to bring out Boshi's secret.

MINOR (or else) CHARACTERS:

**Tania:** Yoshi's friend. In this story, she takes part of being a detective. While in that part, she's out to find clues of Boshi's secret. She is _not_ a villain!

**Vivani:** Tania's older sister. Vivani is with Tania as being a detective. While she's not doing her duty, she's busy trying to tackle Bowser Jr.

**Bowser Jr.:** Yoshi's friend. When he and his siblings came to the party unannounced, Yoshi and Boshi begged them not to bring Tania over. Junior only brought Vivani because of a slight crush.

**Others:** Others includes Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Daisy, Spyro, Crash and many more!

YOSHI'S RELATIVES:

**Don Yoshi:** One of Yoshi's cousins. When he said that he was wanting to have a simple life, he meant that he was practicing meditation. Soft-spoken he may be, but it always outgoing.

**F-15:** His real name is Air Yoshi, another cousin. He attended an aviation school not so far from home, and is dreaming of controlling an actual plane of his own.

**Kryph-Yoshi:** Practically Don Yoshi's brother. He's as calm as Don, but is a bit more adventurous. He bears the exact image as Yoshi, but wears a cap backwards.

**Melon 'n Mystic:** Twin Yoshi brothers, but they're Yoshi's cousins. Hence that they're twins, they share a liking for football. Melon always want to join a team, meaning Mystic wants to be the coach.

**Pliio 9:** Another brother of Melon 'n Mystic. Unlike the twins, he has a love for karate.

**Tim-Yoshi:** Yoshi's cousin and Don Yoshi's brother. He's not much like his brothers, but dreams of becoming a hero like his cousin.

**Voshee:** Yoshi's cousin. She became a Yoshi born with wings.

**Yoshi Soul:** Yoshi's other cousin. He's the main Yoshi who can drive like his cousin.

**Yoshi-Roy:** Yoshi's cousin and Voshee's brother. Born with the power of creating fire, as well as a tough look on his face, Yoshi-Roy has a heart of gold.

**Anjil:** A sister of Don Yoshi. She, like Voshee, is a Yoshi born with wings.

**Lil' Yoshi:** The little brother of Don Yoshi.

NOTE: None of the Mario characters, various Yoshi characters (Yoshi and Boshi included), and other characters do not belong to me.

Let the story begin!


	2. Boshi's Call

**Chapter One**: Boshi's Call

"Ha-ha! I win again!" came the voice of Koopa Troopa, as he revealed a hand of a straight flush.

The other three, Iggy and Roy Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s brothers) and Paratroopa (Koopa's brother) got a bit upset and pushed the chips over to Koopa.

"You've always get the winning hand!" growled Roy, although admitting he'd lost "You've even beaten your brother!" as he pointed to Paratroopa, who actually congratulated his brother.

"Admit it, you lost! Get over it, man." Replied Koopa, as he shuffled the cards for another game. Meanwhile, upstairs, inside a room was Yoshi, a green dinosaur. He sadly looks out at the window as rain patters against it. It's been a while since he's not seen his relatives.

Yoshi hasn't been around his relatives for a long while, and it's hurting him inside. One of his relatives, his own brother, Boshi, has been calling him more often. Just then, his phone started to ring loudly. "Okay, I wonder who this could be?" he grabs the receiver and a voice sparks up.

'Yoshi, it's me! Your brother!' came Boshi's voice, but in a happier tone. Yoshi yelps in happiness as he proclaimed: "Man, it's so glad to hear you again! Just when are you coming over? I'm beginning to miss you!" Meanwhile, the four downstairs were busily overhearing the conversation.

"I wonder what he's talking about" replied Paratroopa, who was the closest to the staircase. "Beats me" said Roy "probably speaking to his brother. It's been years since they haven't seen each other. I hope he feels okay." Just then, the door swung open as Yoshi hops down stairs as the four leaped back away from his path.

"Wait…you four haven't been listening in on my conversation, have ya?!" Yoshi asked quizzically. "Because if you had, then I wanna know" Iggy, Roy and Paratroopa looked quickly at Koopa, who was soaked in sweat.

Yoshi first looked at Iggy, who suddenly fainted. He then switched looks at Roy, who nudged over to Iggy to wake him up. Paratroopa then proclaimed: "Okay, okay! We _did_ listen! We just wanna know what happened upstairs!" With that, Koopa fainted with relief as Yoshi then spoke: "Well, my brother Boshi is coming over to see me, as well as a couple other relatives, to plan a family reunion."

Roy then looked up and said "A family reunion?! So that's what's going on?" Yoshi nodded as Paratroopa started looking in the phone number. "And just _what_ are you doing?" he asked Paratroopa.

"If you're planning a family reunion, hardly any of us is going to have some fun." Paratroopa complained "We might as well invite some friends to spark up the party."

And with that, Yoshi sighed.

----

**Just who is Paratroopa is calling**? **And How will Yoshi react to this**? Chapter Two shows who they are!


	3. Boshi Arrives

**Chapter Two**: Boshi Arrives

Not for long, the house was partly decorated with streamers and balloons. Yoshi and Dry Bones went out to get the food. At the house, the boys were getting very tired. Iggy was panting very heavy from blowing up enough balloons to make his face turn blue, Koopa was lying on the sofa from getting dizzily from the heights (even though the living room isn't that tall), leaving Roy and Paratroopa to do the rest of the work.

"Need…air!" Iggy gasped, trying to catch his breath back. "You don't have to complain that much" Roy spoke "you blew nearly seven balloons, Yoshi only wanted at least eleven." Paratroopa was having fun slapping the streamers up on the walls with ease. Just then, the door made a knocking sound. "The guests came, and the room isn't even finished!" said Koopa.

Koopa went up to open the door and in came Daisy, Crash and Tania. They came with some food of their own, Tania brought up a couple of drinks. "What a wonderful day." She spoke in a nice way.

"Uh, Tania. What a surprise!" Roy said nervously "Uh, anyone else?" Without warning, in the door came a Yoshi, except it was blue with a red military dog tag and red boots. It still sports the shades, but they're in purple. "Anyone seen my brother?" said the Yoshi. "Boshi!" they yelled in shock. "What are you doin' here?"

Boshi looked at everyone and spoke "Again, I've came to see my brother. Somehow, a princess, a marsupial and a humanoid snatched me to take me here." Daisy, Crash and Tania blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, Yoshi went out with Dry Bones to get some food for the party." Koopa explained "He was counting on us to see if you came here." Anytime soon, Yoshi and Dry Bones came back as soon as possible to see Boshi and others in surprise. In happiness, the two brothers ran into each other for a hug.

"Aww, how sweet!" said Daisy; "I think I'm gonna cry." Said Crash; "Where's the camera?!" asked Tania sarcastically. "Boshi, where's the family? Are they supposed to be here soon?" Yoshi asked him.

In a twist, he replied "They're on their way. Few of them had to take planes here. They're even expecting for a stay." Everyone looked at each other in suspense, then Crash spoke "So uh, Boshi, your family is on their way to have the family reunion of some sort?" Boshi nod his head.

Iggy, now okay, was helping Tania carried the Cognac into the kitchen (yes, she brought alcohol to the party) and the other food in as well. Boshi and Yoshi was busy thinking of what to do before they (the relatives) come in.

"Uh, Yoshi, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Boshi asked his brother. When Yoshi asked him what for, he told him "I have something to tell you."

Everybody, including Roy and Paratroopa, fainted.

----

**Just what secret Boshi has hidden from his brother**? **Will Tania find out herself too**? **When's the party gettin' started**?! Perhaps Chapter 3 might tell us.


	4. Enter the Relatives

**Chapter Three**: Enter the Relatives

"Tell me?!" asked Yoshi in suspense "Tell me what?" Tania, unaware of the "drama" opening up, blurts out "Hold on! Let me grab my notepad and a pencil!" and ran to the car.

Everyone else ran behind her to keep her from getting the Yoshi's secret. As the door went to a close, Boshi grabs Yoshi's wrist and raced towards upstairs to his room. As soon as they got up, Boshi locked the door _and_ placed a door underneath the knob.

"Boshi, is it _that_ serious?!" asked Yoshi in a nervous tone. Boshi turned his back against the door, as he looked up at his brother with a nervous look. "Yes, it is." He responded.

He walked up as he took Yoshi to the edge of his brother's bedpost (or bed for that matter). With his hand locked in Boshi's grip, Yoshi feels very scared about what his brother was going to say. Meanwhile, downstairs, the gang was steadily waiting for the folks to arrive.

"Just what was all _that_ about?" asked Roy in suspense. Everyone else was busy keeping their ears open for any other sound. Meanwhile upstairs, Boshi spoke "Um, this _will_ hurt you in a way. The problem is that-I don't know how to say it?" "What is it?" asked Yoshi, in tears. After what the blue Yoshi said what he was saying, Yoshi yelped in horror and fainted.

Downstairs, everyone went bananas. Tania and Paratroopa alone answered the door at the moment. "Uh, excuse me, is this Yoshi's home?" as a red-colored Yoshi. "YES!" shouted Tania and Paratroopa, trying to drown out the other peoples' voices. Just then, two other ones came in after him, whilst Tania asked him "Could you quickly go upstairs and see what was the problem, please?"

Paratroopa did as told, as he went upstairs and knocked the door down. In shock, he sees Boshi trying to wake Yoshi up, who was still in faint. The blue Yoshi then turned to the winged Koopa's direction, from which he was frozen solid. "Don't let anyone up here and find out about this." Boshi commented as he went to kiss his knocked-out brother. Paratroopa then ran down the stairs, yelping in shock and informed Tania.

"So _that's_ what you saw?!" she hollered, when everyone then calmed down, Paratroopa nodded. "What's going on?" asked Roy. "Yoshi went in shock and fainted, but Troopa here didn't get much of a good view from where he was." she explained. Roy and Iggy look at each other in confusion, as Koopa was busy listening to a conversation from one of the red Yoshis.

Later on, Tania, Paratroopa, Roy, Iggy and Crash and Daisy (along with Vivani, Toad and Fire Bro.) had a meeting inside the basement. "Listen. Troopa said that Yoshi is in serious trouble. Here's how it goes: Crash; you and the boys should keep him and Boshi separated, while me and the girls go and…" "Whoa! The boys' plan sounds good, but what are _we_ going to do?!" yelped Vivani.

"Well, _we_ are going into Yoshi's room for evidence." Tania finished. With that, everyone agrees.

----

**Just what did Boshi said**? **What did Paratroopa told Tania**? **And what scheme has she pulled up currently**? Chapter 4 gives out the meaning.


End file.
